tides_of_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Cynder Nightwing
Cynder. Also known as Cynder Nightwing, was the last known black dragon. She is one of the main characters in the comic Tides of Time. She is known to be one of the only dragons to have matched the power of a purple dragon, cause is unknown. Personality Cynder is rather reserved and less talkative. She is however friendly and smiling when met with a familiar face. Though she can be serious when the time needs it. Her only real friend, Spyro, is the only person who have really seen her for who she are, and she likes it that way. She'd rather observe than be observed, causing her to know a lot more about other dragons, compared to how much they know about her. Cynder tries to be considerate, but tend to be more self-centered in her thinking, having only ever had to think about herself before the Third Wave, making the hero title a little unfitting in her opinion. Skills and abilities Cynder is currently mastering four elements, Poison, Fear, Shadow and Wind, all elements which was bestowed to her after having been trapped in the crystal for three years, and her connection with the dark side. She managed to master her elements quicker than any other dragon before, making her deadly when it comes to combat. When it comes to combat type, Cynder would rather avoid anything but elemental battles, as her leaner body makes her weaker than Spyro, though, she knows a lot of good moves, and she does them well, meaning she would still be able to win most battles. Backstory Childhood What happened to Cynder in her childhood is currently unknown, both to the world and to her. The Second Wave During the second wave Cynder would fly about and fulfil the Dark Master's plans, getting the nickname, Terror of the Skies. She doesn't remember much from this time as well. She managed to capture and subdue all four of the current Guardians, harness their powers and use them to resurrect Malefor. Once her evil form had been defeated she joined Spyro back at the temple, and much to her surprise she was welcomed by the Guardians, though she knew they were sceptical and untrusting of her, causing her to run away. Cynder got captured by the Apes, and returned to Gaul, one of Malefor's minions, where she was chained and to be returned to her evil form once more. Thankfully Spyro saved her. They got trapped in the cave, where Spyro saved them once more by creating a crystal around them, freezing them in time. The Third Wave Three years passed, Cynder woke up again once the Crystal had been shattered by Malefor's minions, she found herself chained to Spyro. This time Cynder couldn't run away and she was forced to join Spyro in his quest to defeat the dark master. On their journey she learned a lot from Spyro, making her happy in his presence. Once they were to face the dark master head on, they told Sparx to stay back, leaving Spyro and Cynder to travel alone to the mountain, and defeat Malefor. After a tough fight, Malefor was defeated and dragged to the convexity by the ancestors, saving Spyro and Cynder once for all. However, the world had been destroyed in the process, Spyro, in an attempt to save the world Sacrificed himself, Cynder stayed by his side to the end. They got trapped in another crystal, this time for unknown amount of time. Relationships Spyro Spyro is one of Cynder's best and only friends and companion. Sparx Sparx is a bit of an annoying on to Cynder. She protected him because he meant a lot to Spyro but feels no further connection to him. Gallery teen_cynder_by_illegal_spyro_fan-daqyi8f.png|Old design Tlos tides of time cover by illegal spyro fan d9d6drz-fullview.jpg Category:Characters